The ring
by jungyeol
Summary: Di 'tendang' dari Kanada oleh orang tuanya ke Seoul .Eunhee ,seorang gadis 17 harus menghadapi kehidupan anak sekolah yang tidak mudah disekolah barunya .


Judul : The rings

Cast :all member exo-k

-Kim Eunhee(OC)

-Choi Jinri (fx)

Gendre :school life ,friendship .

Author :Jungyeol

Masih baru didunia fanfict ,saran masih diperlukan ,menerima kritik ,sorry for typo :D

Seorang gadis berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan besar ,matanya memandang kesal bangunan didepannya ,ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan dimasukkan disekolah yang disebut-sebut sekolah elit di Seoul itu .

SOPA ,atau Seoul Of Performing Art school .

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal keaspal yang ia pijak ,ia menundukkan kepalanya .

"Eunhee!" gadis itu mendongak ,mencari sosok yang baru saja menyebut nama Koreanya .

BRUK

Eunhee-gadis itu- terlonjak kebelakang ,hampir jatuh karena pelukan yang datang tiba tiba .

"kenapa tidak bilang kau akan sekolah di SOPA?!" ucap seseorang yang memeluknya ,alis eunhee mengkerut .

"Jinri!" pekik Eunhee ,gadis itu melepaskan pelukan yang diarahkan padanya ,Jinri-gadis yang memeluk Eunhee- menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum imut .

Eunhee balas tersenyum ,setidaknya ada seseorang yang aku kenal disekolah baru ini ,batinnya .jinri adalah temannya saat kecil ,tempat tinggal yang bertetangga dan sekolah dasar yang sama saat di Hongdae membuat mereka cukup dekat ,namun saat Eunhee dan keluarganya pindah ke vancouver-kanada- mereka tidak berhubungan lagi .

"bagaimana kau tau ini aku?" tanya eunhee ,hampir empat tahun tidak bertemu dan gadis didepannya ini ,apa mungkin masih mengenalinya?

Jinri tersenyum lalu merogoh sesuatu ditasnya ,ia tersenyum setelah ia mendapatkan benda didalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Eunhee .Eunhee-dengan alis bertaut- mengambil selembar foto yang diberikan Jinri padanya .matanya membulat sempurna ,kaget .gambar wajahnya tercetak jelas difoto yang diberikan Jinri padanya .

"dari mana kau dapat foto ini?" tanya Eunhee bingung .

"ada sebuah paket yang mampir kerumahku sebulan yang lalu ,ternyata isinya itu fotomu ." ucap Jinri .Eunhee terdiam ,ia tak pernah mengirim apapun pada Jinri ,tau alamat gadis itu saja tidak ,lalu siapa yang mengirim fotonya?

'jadi sudah direncanakan ya .' batin Eunhee .

"kau dikelas II berapa ?" tanya Jinri ,Eunhee menghela nafas pelan ,ia tidak menyangka orang tuanya akan melakukan sejauh ini .Jinri menatap Eunhee yang sedang melamun ,lalu menepuk pundak Eunhee pelan .

"kau dikelas berapa ,Eunhee?" ulang Jinri ,gadis itu mendongak .

"II.B ."

Eunhee duduk tenang dikursinya ,memperhatiakan seorang guru laki laki cukup muda sedang menerangkan kesenian asal indonesia .empat tahun ada di Kanada mendengar dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris membuatnya sedikit awkwad mendengar orang disekitarnya berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea ,walau ibu dan ayahnya suka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dirumah mereka ,tetap saja telinganya merasa sedikit asing .

"Eunhee ,kau melamun?" tanya seseorang disebelahnya ,Jinri .Eunhee menggeleng pelan .ternyata ia sekelas dengan Jinri ,ia semakin yakin jika semuanya adalah rencana ayahnya .

"tidak ." jawabnya singkat .Jinri tersenyum kecil ,sifat gadis itu tidak berubah ,batinnya .

"tadinya aku fikir aku akan menjadi gadis paling tinggi di SOPA ,tapi ternyata kau lebih tinggi ."ucap Jinri pelan ,Eunhee menoleh .

"aku bermain basket disekolahku dulu ,aku jadi kapten disana ." ucap Eunhee pelan .

"benarkah? Wah hebat!" pekik Jinri ,gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya saat mendapat sebuah death glare dari Eunhee .gadis itu menghela nafas pelan ,dan kembali memperhatikan seorang guru yang sedang berceloteh didepan .

Kring~ kring~

Eunhee menatap beberapa murid yang sedang memasukan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas ,ia melirik Jinri yang juga sedang membereskan buku bukunya .

"istirahat ." gumam eunhee pelan ,hampir seperti desisan .

"ayo kekantin!" seru Jinri kelewat ceria gadis itu terlihat bosan setengah mati saat guru seni budaya berceloteh panjang lebar tadi ,Eunhee menggeleng .perutnya tidak lapar ,dan ia juga malas jika harus berdesakkan saat dikantin .

"aku malas ,kau saja ." jawab Eunhee singkat ,Jinri mem-pout-kan bibirnya .

"ayolah ,ini hari pertamamu di SOPA..." ajak Jinri lagi ,Eunhee tak menjawab ,gadis itu malah menyumpalkan earphone ketelinganya .Jinri mendesis pelan ,lalu berjalan keluar kelas sendirian .

Lagu secondhand serenade-fall for you melantun ditelinga eunhee ,gadis itu memejamkan matanya ,memory dikepalanya mendadak menampilkan siluet seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi tegap yang sedang menlantunkan lagu itu sambil bermain gitar .

"sial ." desis eunhee ,gadis itu membuka matanya .Eunhee bangkit dari tempat duduknya ,kemudian berjalan keluar kelasnya .

Eunhee memasuki ruang kantin SOPA dengan earphone yang masih menyumpal telinganya ,setelah beberapa kali bertanya dengan beberapa murid yang ia temui dikoridor ,akhirnya Eunhee menemnukan letak kantin yang ada dilantai tiga .bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti lirik lagu yang kini sedang ia putar di-Ipod kesayangannya .

'ramai sekali' batin Eunhee ,matanya memandangi ruangan kantin yang terkesan mewah ,ia menghapus fikirannya yang berfikir jika ia harus berdesakkan disini ,kenyataanya semua rapih dan teratur .

Mata Eunhee mengkap Jinri yang sedang makan dipojok ruangan kantin sendirian ,gadis itu tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati meja pesanan .

"aku dengar ada anak baru dikelas II.B ." ucap seorang laki-laki bersuara bass -Chanyeol- empat orang laki-laki lain yang duduk dengannya disebuah meja yang berbentuk lingkaran dikantin SOPA ,menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu .sementara seorang laki-laki lain berkulit tan ,-Jongin- terlihat acuh dan lebih mementingkan PSP ditangannya .

"siapa?" tanya seseorang berkulit putih ,-Joonmyeon- orang yang paling tua diantara mereka berlima ,penasaran .

"namanya Kim Eunhee ,tapi sepertinya bukan pindahan dari Korea ." ucap Chanyeol ,matanya menerawang pada pembicaraan wali kelas II.B yang tidak sengaja ia dengar tadi .

"maksudmu pindahan dari luar negri?" kali ini laki-laki bermata bulat-Kyungsoo/D.O- yang bertanya .

"sepertinya begitu ." jawab Chanyeol ,sambil menganggukan kepalanya .

"dari mana?" seorang laki-laki bermata sipit-Baekhyun- membuka suara ,chanyeol menaikkan bahunya .

"aku tidak dapat informasi sejauh itu ." ucap Chanyeol ,laki-laki itu mengambil bubble tea dimeja kemudian meminumnya ,matanya melirik jongin yang terlihat serius dengan PSP ditangannya ,sesekali mendesis karena pemainnya kena pukulan lawan .

"aku lapar ." ucap Jongin hampir tak terdengar ,chanyeol yang mendengarnya menghela nafas pelan ,ia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan pada seorang pelayan untuk mendekat kemejanya .

"aku pesan spaghetti carbonara ." ucap Chanyeol yang diikuti empat orang lainnya ,ia menatap Jongin kesal ,kemudian mengambil PSP yang digenggam Jongin .

"YA!" protes Jongin kesal ,game yang sedang dimainkannya itu hampir tamat jika Chanyeol tidak mengambilnya .

"sebutkan pesananmu ." ucap Chanyeol ,Jongin mendesis pelan .

"samakan dengannya ." ucap Jongin singkat sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya .pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menjauh .

"itu dia ." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk dengan dagunya ,empat orang lain –kecuali Jongin- menatap kearah pintu masuk kantin .

"cantik ."

"rambutnya bagus ."

"dia tinggi ."

"sepertinya bukan gadis yang ramah."

Komentar mereka bertiga saat melihat Eunhee dipintu masuk ,Chanyeol ,Baekhyun ,Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon yang berkomentar paling terakhir .

"kelihatannya begitu ." jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Eunhee yang kini terlihat sedang memesan makanan ,chanyeol memandang wajah Eunhee yang terkesan dingin ,telinga eunhee yang disumpal earphone membuatnya terkesan enggan mendengar keributan yang ada dikantin yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi SOPA .

"aku bisa mendapatkan gadis itu ." ucap Jongin ,membuat pandangan empat temannya beralih padanya .

"benarkah ?" tanya Kyungsoo ,Jongin mengangguk kecil .

"kita lihat saja nanti ." jawab Jongin santai ,matanya memandang Eunhee yang sedang berjalan kesebuah meja dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajah tampannya .

TBC

review please :)

kepribadian dan alasan Eunhee dipindahkan ke Korea dichap selanjutnya ya! ^^


End file.
